


Easily Distracted

by SilverMyfanwy



Series: One Spiderkid and his Clan [7]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Bodyguard, Fluff, Gen, Good Peter, Hotels, SHURI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: Peter could not have been more thrilled to be going to the conference, even if he did have to be Tony's bodyguard at the same time.No one's gonna mind if Spiderman asks questions in the meetings though, are they?





	Easily Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Shuri! Yay!  
> Also, this is like the 7th part of this series! This is insane. Thank you so much for all your love and support. It means the world.

“Wow.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at Peter. “If you think this counts as wow, I need to take you on a proper holiday.”

“This is the fanciest place I’ve ever been.” Peter said. “It’s even fancier than the hotel in Berlin.”

“Well it should be, seeing as it wasn't booked at a moment's notice. This is your room, I’m next door, if you need anything give me a shout, I’ll come and get you in the morning.”

“Ok. G’night Mr Stark.”

“Goodnight kid.”

Peter waited for Tony to close the door, then jumped on the bed and started bouncing.

-

“Are you ready?”

Peter nodded.

“Good. Keep your mask on.”

Neither of them moved.

“You have to go first.” Tony explained.

“What?”

“You didn’t look at that body guarding course I emailed you,d id you?”

Peter shook his head. Tony groaned. “Just do what I tell you to.”

The walk from the hotel to the conference room was an interesting one. It was Peter’s job to hold Tony’s umbrella- why Tony couldn’t just wear a coat, Peter wasn't entirely sure. They reached the conference center without anyone taking any particular notice of them, but outside the center was a huge mass of journalists and photographers.

Peter turned to Tony, panicking. “What do we do?”

“You tell them to get out of the way, no photos and no questions. I ignore you and do what I want anyway. You get it?”

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. “Not really, Mr Stark.”

“Just act like a bodyguard.” Tony said.

“What if they ask me questions?”

Tony frowned. “What do you mean?”

“What if I get asked questions coz I’m Spiderman?”

“They’ll all think you’re a cosplayer and ignore you.”

Peter pulled a face and followed Tony as he crossed the road.

“Mr Stark! Mr Stark! Over here, Daily Express, is it true that-”

“Uh, no questions!” Peter yelled after a moments thought. “No questions! Mr Stark is not doing any interviews right now, no photos ple-”

Peter stopped when he caught sight of Tony very happily answering questions for a reporter. He took a deep breath, put an arm around Tony’s shoulders and steered him through the crowd to the doorway of the conference center.

“How did I do?” Peter whispered to Tony once they were out of earshot of the press.

“Passed with flying colours.” Tony said breezily. “For the rest of the day, do basically the same thing, but it shouldn’t be as bad.”

They spent a few hours walking around the center, Peter trying not to get too distracted by all the fancy tech while Tony talked to various people. Then Tony checked his watch and announced that they were going to a meeting.

“What sort of meeting is it?” Peter asked.

“Cybernetics and 3D printing. I think there’ll be someone who you’re going to get on with rather well.”

“Who?”

“Wait and see.”

“Who is it, Mr Stark?”

Tony grinned mischievously. “Wait and see!”

Peter pouted and carried on following him to a meeting room.

There were only two people inside the room where they got there: two women, one with a shared head wearing red and gold armour and the other in a denim jacket and a floral dress. They both had matching bracelets and were talking in a language Peter didn’t understand.

The younger of the two women, who appeared to be around the same age as Peter, grinned. “Mr Stark! And Spiderman!”

Peter raised a hand in greeting. “Hi. Who are you?”

The woman grinned. “I’m Princess Shuri of Wakanda.”

Peter froze. “ _You’re_ Shuri?”

“That’s Princess Shuri to you.” she corrected, but grinned and held her hand out anyway. “Hi. Nice to meet you, Spiderman.”

“Likewise.” Peter was in slight shock.

Tony sat down and kicked his feet up onto the table. “Shall we start the meeting?”

“I think we should.” Shuri said.

“Your Highness, there are others who need to be at this meeting as well.” Shuri’s bodyguard said to her.

Shuri waved it off. “They’re not here. We can get started without them.”

“I don’t think they will be too happy about it.” the bodyguard said.

“I don’t care what they feel about it.” Shuri said flatly. “Stark’s the only one here I want to talk to anyway. I’m starting my powerpoint now.”

She clapped her hands twice and dabbed at a wall. Her powerpoint appeared and Peter applauded.

Tony glared at him. “You’re supposed to be checking for threats.”

“I'm multitasking.”

“Multitasking doesn’t exist.” Tony retorted.

“Actually, multitasking does exist but it can lead to wasted time due to shifts between contexts.” Shuri said.

“You just quoted Wikipedia.” Peter said in awe. “ _Wikipedia_.”

“I did the study that article is based on my summer project when I was eight.” Shuri said breezily. “Anyway. Linking nanotech to prosthetic organ development. Following Dr-”

-

Half an hour of raptured awe later and Peter thinks that he may have the teeny-tiniest crush on Shuri, in part because she was one of the most brilliant people he’d ever met. She seemed to be rather amused with him, as he kept asking questions on her presentation while Tony got more and more exasperated with him.

Then the first of the other people who was at the meeting walked in.

“I started without you.” Shuri said flatly. “You should have been here on time. Now sit down.”

The man looked rather shocked. “You’re- you’re the speaker?”

Shuri nodded. “Is that a surprise?”

“I- I just- wasn’t expecting-”

“A black girl?” Shuri asked bluntly. “Clearly not. Sit down and pay attention. You’ve interrupted my presentation and annoyed me.”

Yep.

Peter definitely had a crush.

-

After the meeting, Tony was taking part in a panel on clean energy. For every question about energy he received, he got approximately one about the Avengers, half of one about his love life and four on Spiderman.

“Mr Stark, why is Spiderman your bodyguard?”

“Mr Stark, is that really your bodyguard?”

“Mr Stark, how much are you paying him?”

Eventually Tony gave up and just let Peter have his seat and answer questions.

-

There was another meeting that evening. Tony was supposed to have been taking notes, but after about forty-five seconds appeared to deem the main speaker boring, fixed the man’s equation in five seconds and began drawing plans for a flying table.

In other words, he was really bad and Peter felt it necessary to intervene, so he took the notepad and stood behind Tony writing down all the things he wanted to ask the speaker.

Tony had never felt such a mixture of exasperation, pride and despair.

-

At 6 am the next morning, Peter awoke to someone hammering on his door.

He panicked; thoughts of an emergency, Mr Stark in peril, the hotel on fire or Aunt May showing up because she found his secret stash of chocolate behind his bed all flashing through his head at 100 miles per hour. He rolled out of bed and onto the floor, tripped his way across the suit- which he’d left on the floor the night before and looked through the peephole.

It was Shuri.

Peter froze and panicked.

“Open up!” Shuri yelled. “We’ve got work to do!”

“I think you’ve got the wrong room.” Peter said faintly.

“I don’t think I have. You’re Peter Parker, right? Spiderman?”

“How do you know that?” Peter opened the door slightly and poked his head around it.

Shuri grinned at him. “I worked it out. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. I want to try making some changes to your suit but I want to get it done before the start of the conference so you can protect Ironman better.”

“How do I know you won’t hack the suit and set it to self-destruct or something?” Peter squeaked, suddenly extremely aware of the fluffy pyjamas with kittens on (don’t ask) he was wearing.

“I checked with your dad, he said it was ok.”

“My _dad_?”

“Mr Stark.” Shuri said plainly.

Peter stared at her with wide eyes. “Oh, ok?”

“Yes ok. Get dressed, let’s go!”

-

Peter made a new best friend in Shuri.

-

Peter tried much harder to be more professional for the rest of the conference. In between meetings and press conferences and displays he did the online course on body guarding and thought he did rather well at puffing his chest out and looking important as he walked around the conference center.

Then he got sidetracked by a little kid who wanted to ask if he had costumes in every colour of the rainbow and completely forgot his duties.

Tony smiled at Peter chatting to the little girl fondly and resumed his interview.

-

They flew back to New York the next day. Peter rang May to tell her about the conference and Tony ran over his calendar for the next few weeks. As he was doing so, he noticed a rather interesting email from Peter’s school and forwarded it to Steve and Bucky, before getting on with paperwork Pepper had sent him and  listening to Peter rave about holographic tech.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot wait for you all to read the next fic. I think you're gonna like it.


End file.
